Compilation
by nininguin
Summary: Walau A selalu berakhir dengan Z—tetapi rasa mereka tidak. [Belong to ChanBaek - KaiSoo - HunHan] [Fluff! BoysLove! Domestic!au]


**Compilation ©** Nininguin

 **Genre :** Boys Love, Romance, Humor— _maybe?_

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol — Baekhyun

 **Warning** : _To much fluff and ew humor_

 **Rate : M**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **1—A** for **Afrodisiak**

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan penuh selidik saat 'ia melihat Sehun membawa sebotol cairan ditangannya dengan senyum yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Cairan apa itu?" Sehun mendelik kearah Baekhyun, "Bukan apa-apa dan bukan urusanmu, _hyung_ " Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal, "Dasar Tuan sok misterius!" Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan menuju ke studio kekasihnya. Didalam studio tersebut 'ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang serius dengan kegiatannya menekan-nekan tuts piano lalu terkadang memetik gitarnya, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Chan," mendengar suara dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ada apa, _baby squirrel?_ " Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menuju kearahnya, Baekhyun kemudian duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dan menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tadi Sehun sangat mencurigakan! 'ia membawa sebotol cairan bening sambil tersenyum aneh." Chanyeol mengereyitkan dahinya bingung, "Cairan bening?" Baekhyun menangguk.

"Kau tidak tanya, cairan apa itu?" Baekhyun kemudian meniup poninya dan memasang wajah kesal, "Aku sudah bertanya tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu, menyebalkan!" Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Biarkan saja dia jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Tapi aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana kalau itu cairan bom?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bom tidak memerlukan cairan, sayang." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi aku masih sangat penasaran, Chan~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _puppy-nya,_ Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir kekasih mungilnya ini, "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada Sehun." Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun,

Panggilan tersambung—

" _Demi celana dalam superman Kris hyung, mengapa kau menelponku?! Kita ini serumah!"_ Sehun berteriak kesal, karena acaranya dengan Luhan harus berhenti karena panggilan dari Chanyeol.

" _Slim it, shank! Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu"_

 _"What? Awas saja pertanyaanmu tidak penting, akan kurebus boneka rillakumamu!"_

 _"Hey! jangan membawa-bawa boneka kesayanganku."_ Chanyeol berseru.

" _Ya jadi apa pertanyaanmu?"_

 _"Tadi, Baekhyun melihat kau membawa sebotol cairan, apa itu?"_ Terdengar desisan dari sebrang telponnya.

" _Sudah kuduga ini karena keingintahuan Baekhyun hyung, tch."_

 _"Jawab saja sialan! Nanti Baekhyun akan merajuk kalau kau tidak menjawabnya."_ Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol sambil membuat tanda _peace_ menggunakan tangannya.

 _"Baiklah, itu cairan **Afrodisiak**_ _puas?!"_

 _"Geez, sudah kuduga."_

 _"Jadi apa ada pertanyaan lain?"_ Chanyeol menyeringai,

 _"Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit cairan tersebut?"_

 _"Sialan, beli sendiri! Aku sudah susah payah membeli ini ke Jongin"_

 _"Dasar pelit, yasudah aku tutup. Jangan berikan cairan tersebut kepada Luhan hyung terlalu banyak, nanti 'ia tidak kuat berdiri dan gagal pulang ke China!"_

 _"Itu memang tujuanku, bye."_ Panggilan terputus, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan antusias, "Jadi cairan Afrodisak itu apa?" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun gemas,

"Afrodisiak, sayang" Baekhyun mencebik, "Iya itu maksudku." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itu adalah obat perangsang" jawab Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Dasar mesum! Kasihan Luhan _hyung_ mempunyai pacar seperti Vampire mesum itu!" Chanyeol hanya tertawa, "Kau tau?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun,

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak perlu cairan tersebut" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol bingung,

"Mengapa?"

"Karena, tanpa cairan itu juga, kau pasti akan memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu," Chanyeol memasang wajah _creepy_ miliknya.

" _Tch—_ mesum!" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat karena daritadi 'ia sudah cukup kuat untuk tidak mencium bibir kekasih mungilnya yang terlihat manis.

* * *

 **2—B** for **Booty**

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lagi.

Jongin yang disampingnya menatap Chanyeol jengah, "Sialan, berhenti memasang wajah idiot!" Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk kepala belakang Chanyeol keras.

Chanyeol menghiraukan Jongin dan kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan lelaki _tan_ tersebut, 'ia tetap menatap lurus kearah laptop dan menelan kembali ludahnya.

Wajah mesum—lebih ke idiot Chanyeol mempunyai alasan.

Hari ini jadwal EXO sedang kosong, semua member pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus melepas penat, hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Jongin yang lebih memilih tinggal di _dorm_ sementara kekasih mereka, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi berdua untuk menonton film—sesuatu yang langka melihat dua _bottom_ itu bisa akur sekali.

Chanyeol yang bosan langsung menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil serius menatap kearah laptop,

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Youtube." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin sebal,

"Aku tahu bodoh! maksudku video apa yang kau lihat?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas

"Video _moment_ ku besama Kyungsoo _,"_ jawab Jongin tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol,

"Wow! Sepertinya menarik, aku ingin juga." Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih laptop Jongin, mengabaikan makian kesal Jongin kepadanya, 'ia lalu mengarahkan kursornya kearah kolom pencarian, Chanyeol kemudian mengetik beberapa kalimat dikolom pencarian tersebut.

" _Crap!_ Kau sungguh mesum sekali, Park." Jongin mencibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak peduli, 'ia kemudian mengarahkan kursornya dan menekan salah satu video,

Video dimulai dengan backsound lagu _Talk Dirty – Jason Derulo._

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, matanya fokus kearah layar laptop, tak berkedip.

Jongin berdecak kesal, Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming.

Video selesai.

Jongin menatap kearah Chanyeol,

" _Shank_ ," panggil Jongin.

" _What?"_

"Penismu tegang! HAHAHA" Jongin kemudian tertawa, Chanyeol melirik kearah penisnya, " _Fuck!"_ Kemudian 'ia menuju ke dalam kamarnya, lalu terdengar suara dentuman keras dari pintu kamar mandi. Jongin tetap tertawa, "Bodoh," Ucap Jongin dalam hati sambil melihat kearah laptop yang telah selesai menayangkan video berdurasi 5 menit dengan judul

 ** _Baekhyun Sexy Booty Compilation._**

* * *

 **3—C** for **ChanBaek**

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, _baby squirrel?_ "

"Mengapa nama couple kita harus **ChanBaek**?" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol,

"Karena memang aku yang diatasmu," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tapi lebih lucu lagi BaekYeol atau HyunChan." Chanyeol mengereyitkan dahinya,

"Mengapa namamu di depan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran atas usul kekasihnya,

"Karena itu terdengar lucu!" Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam—tapi terlihat seperti _puppy_ yang sedang merajuk.

"Tidak _baby,_ mau selucu apapun tapi tetap saja namaku yang didepan, ok?" Baekhyun tetap menggeleng,

"Berikan alasan yang kuat mengapa namamu yang didepan!" Chanyeol mendesah pelan, 'ia kemudian mengenggam tangan Baekhyun menciumnya pelan.

"Karena, aku akan selalu di depanmu menjadi pelindung saat kau diganggu oleh orang lain. Aku akan selalu di depanmu menjadi penunjuk saat kau tersesat dalam menentukan tujuan hidupmu. Aku akan selalu di depanmu saat kau lelah berjalan dan berhenti untuk sekedar memberikanmu kenyamanan, yang terpenting adalah aku selalu di depanmu saat melihat kau jalan menuju kearahku dan menyambut tanganmu untuk berdiri dihadapanku diatas altar pernikahan kita nanti." Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol berbinar sambil tersenyum begitu manis kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, "Tak peduli apapun, aku selalu mencintaimu." Baekhyun kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat,

"Aku juga mencintai, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tertawa, "Jadi, apa alasanku bisa kau terima?" Baekhyun mengangguk,

" **ChanBaek** juga sangat lucu!" Baekhyun tertawa menampakkan bulan sabit dimatanya, Chanyeol terkagum.

" _Silly Couple!"_ Ucap seseorang yang jengah melihat _lovey-dovey_ dari dua pasangan tersebut.

"Berisik, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah! Kita sampai, segera turun dari mobil dan istirahatlah kita masih ada jadwal besok." Ucap Suho sambil mendelik kearah ChanBaek. "dan kalian, berhenti bermesraan di mobil, kasihan Sehun nanti merindukan Luhannya!" Chanyeol menyengir dan Baekhyun mencebik, "Cerewet."

* * *

 **4—D** for **Daltonisme**

Baekhyun terlihat serius membaca buku digenggamannya, sesekali 'ia melihat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang memaikan gitar kemudian meletakkan gitarnya kesamping tempat tidur mereka.

"Serius sekali," Baekhyun menutup bukunya, "Sudah selesai membaca?" tanya Chanyeol dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Mengapa bukunya ditutup?" Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya kebibir Chanyeol, menyuruh kekasihnya diam.

"Aku ingin bertanya," Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau Chanyeol butawarna apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung,

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk, "Jawab saja, Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berpikir, kemudian 'ia tersenyum.

"Aku tentu akan mencari cara agar bisa sembuh," Baekhyun mengangguk pelan,

"Mengapa?" Baekhyun masih bertanya,

"Karena aku takut tidak bisa melihat lagi warna yang paling indah dari semua warna." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Apa itu?" Chanyeol memajukkan wajahnya lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun,

"Kau." Kemudian 'ia mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut dan basah.

Karna warna yang paling indah dari semua warna yang ada ialah Byun Baekhyun, warna terindah sekaligus warna dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Mereka masih berciuman tanpa peduli dengan buku yang terbuka dan menampakkan macam-macam warna sekaligus gambar mata dan deretan kalimat yang memulai pertanyaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol,

 ** _Daltonisme:_** _n Kebutawarnaan._

* * *

 **5—E** for **Ego**

Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol mengehela napas berat,

"Ayolah _baby,_ berhenti menatap sinis kepadaku." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, tangannya 'ia ulurkan berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun dengan cepat menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Diam ku bilang! Chanyeol kau melukai hatiku tahu! Aku benci padamu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih, "Tapi _baby_ kau sudah menghabisnya tiga mangkuk besar _icecream_ dan kau minta tambah satu lagi, nanti kau sakit." Baekhyun mencibir, " _Tch—_ aku tak mungkin sakit hanya karena _icecream,_ Chan!" Chanyeol mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku belikan satu lagi." Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan segera memeluk Chanyeol sambil mengucapkan _"Chanyeol memang yang terbaik!"_ terus menerus.

Dua hari kemudian Baekhyun terbaring lemah di kasur sambil memeluk boneka pikachunya yang besar—pemberian Chanyeol dihari jadi mereka ke tiga tahun tujuh bulan.

"Sudah aku bilangkan? Kau akan sakit!" Chanyeol menatap kekasih mungilnya yang sekarang sedang merajuk karena dimarahi oleh Chanyeol,

"Aku sedang sakit sekarang, Chanyeol! Jangan memarahiku," **Ego** Baekhyun sangat tinggi, 'ia tidak mau disalahkan oleh Chanyeol walau 'ia tau bahwa 'ia salah.

"Aku tidak memarahimu Baek, aku khawatir!"

"Nada bicaramu tinggi! Volume suaramu keras! Berarti kau memarahiku!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu 'ia berdeham sekaligus menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya,

"Maafkan aku ya? Sekarang kau istirahat, kalau sudah sembuh nanti semua yang kau mau akan aku turuti." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Nah gitu dong, Chanyeol memang yang terbaik!" Chanyeol kalah.

Ingat satu hal,

Chanyeol akan selalu kalah—ah lebih tepatnya mengalah demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **6—F** for **For Him**

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mereka sambil berlari menuju Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang bermain _playstation_ bersama Sehun di ruang tamu,

" _Baby_ jangan berlari nanti kau jatuh!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya takjub melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat _hyper_ itu.

Sesampainya didepan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian duduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Chanyeol, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengahadapnya.

"Ada apa kali ini?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendekatkan badannya kearah Chanyeol—tangannya masih berada di bahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghela napas,

" _You don't have to say I love you, to say I love you."_ Chanyeol mengereyitkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudnya?" Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Chanyeol, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk diam.

" _Forget all the shooting stras and all the silver moons"_

"Siapa yang menembak bintang, Baek?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya apa yang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya ini.

" _We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue,"_ Chanyeol melihat baju yang 'ia pakai, "Aku tidak memakai baju ungu, merah dan biru sekarang." Baekhyun menghela napasnya keras. "DENGARKAN SAJA, CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money."_

"Wow! Kau serius tidak membutuhkan uang _hyung?_ " Tanya Sehun yang daritadi berada disebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik kearah Sehun—menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Baekhyun kemudian menghela napas lagi,

" _ALL I NEED IS YOU~"_ Teriak Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan situasi saat ini, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ish! Chan, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu lagu yang aku nyanyikan?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Jadi dari tadi kau sedang menyanyi?" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya,

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya—tanda 'ia sedang kesal. Chanyeol yang masih bingung kemudian menghadap kearah Sehun,

"Jadi?"

Sehun menaikkan bahunya,

 ** _Tring!_**

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering,

 **1 messages from Baby Squirrel**

 **Troye Sivan – For Him.**

 **Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menghapal lagu itu dan harus menyanyikannya saat konser nanti untukku!**

 **HARUS. KARNA AKU MENYUKAI LAGUNYA.**

Chanyeol memijit kepalanya pusing, Sehun tertawa.

Kita tunggu saja Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu tersebut dan mempersembahkannya untuk Baekhyun, _Good luck Chanyeol!_

* * *

 **7—G** for **Gay**

"Kyung, lihat!" Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca komik di ruang tengah harus berhenti karena suara teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. 'ia menutup komiknya kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memegang sebuah laptop dengan video yang sedang memutar fancam _perfomance_ EXO – Playboy saat Exo'rdium Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu,

"Berisik sekali sih! Ada apa?!" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk fokus kearah laptop,

"Lihat! Chanyeol sangat seksi disini," Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar, "Tidak, biasa saja." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak tertarik.

"Jadi, siapa yang luar biasa disini menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sakartis kepada lelaki disebelahnya tersebut, "Tentu saja Kim Jongin. Menurutmu siapa lagi pria terseksi di EXO selain Jongin?" Jawab Kyungsoo dan mendapat cibiran pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat begitu memuja Jongin, dasar **gay**!" Kyungsoo melototkan matanya yang sudah besar itu kearah Baekhyun,

"Mengacalah! Kau juga gay, pendek!"

"Hey, kau juga pendek!"

"Aku pendek tapi tidak berlemak sepertimu!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo, dibalas lebih tajam oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir kau tidak berlemak, dasar penguin gendut!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya geram,

"Kau babi gendut!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka—tch, sudahlah intinya kita berdua memang gay dan gendut," Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka,

"Eyy.. aku ralat, kita tidak gendut tapi seksi! Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya ke Kyungsoo,

"Call!" Lalu mereka tertawa berdua dan melupakan layar laptop yang masih menanyangkan video _perfomance_ Playboy.

* * *

 **8—H** for **Handuk**

"CHANYEEEEEEEEOL!"

Teriakan nyaring terdengar di pagi yang menenangkan di _dorm_ EXO yang membuat para member mengumpat dalam hati kepada seseorang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di samping kasur sambil berkacak pinggang menatap kearah kasur dengan tatapan kesal.

Chanyeol, lelaki yang dipanggil namanya oleh pria yang sedang berteriak itu langsung tergesa-gesa berlari kearah pria tersebut dan melupakan roti tawarnya yang sedang 'ia oleskan selai.

Sesampai di dalam kamar, Chanyeol dihadapkan dengan wajah marah kekasihnya,

"Y-y-ya Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, terbata karena lelah habis berlari.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu menyeramkan ditelinga Chanyeol,

"Kesalahanku?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, "Iya! Kesalahanmu!" Baekhyun menaikkan volume suaranya, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup,

"Err..aku tidak tahu _baby._ "

"Jangan memanggilku _baby_ , sampai kau tahu apa kesalahanmu!" Chanyeol gelagapan, 'ia kemudian mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang tangan Baekhyun,

"Beritahu aku apa kesalahanku pagi ini yang bisa membuatmu sangat marah sekarang, Baek." Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya, Baekhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Kau lihat apa yang ada diatas kasur!" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap kearah kasur,

" **Handuk**?" Jawab Chanyeol bingung.

"IYA HANDUK! KAU SELALU KEBIASAAN TIDAK MENJEMURNYA LANGSUNG DAN MENINGGALKANNYA DIATAS KASUR!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu keras, Chanyeol menutup telinganya—suara Baekhyun memang tidak bisa disepelekan.

Suho yang mendengar pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, karena hanya sehelai handuk mereka bisa menghebohkan satu _dorm._ Pasangan yang unik.

* * *

 **9—I** for **If**

Baekhyun menyedot susu stroberinya dengan begitu bersemangat sambil melihat kearah kekasihnya yang sedang memotong bawang bombay dan juga beberapa sosis.

"Chanyeol~ apakah masih lama?" Baekhyun mulai bosan, perutnya sudah lapar daritadi menunggu Chanyeol memasak,

"Sebentar lagi sayang, apa kau sudah sangat lapar?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku juga sangat bosaaaaan~" Baekhyun kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja makan. Chanyeol kembali sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakannya.

Bosan menunggu Chanyeol memasak, akhirnya 'ia membuka aplikasi kamera yang ada di ponselnya,

 _Cekrek!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek? Kau mengambil gambarku? " Chanyeol yang mendengar suara kamera langsung membalikkan badannya kearah kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang melihat hasil gambarnya, "Chanyeol sangat tampan saat memasak!" Ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Chanyeol,

Suasana kembali hening,

"Chanyeol! Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita main saja?" Baekhyun mengusulkan ide kepada kekasihnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa main kalau aku sedang memasak?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya,

"Chanyeolie~makanya dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai, maksudku kita main _what **if**."_ Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, "Baiklah! Kau duluan,"

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya menggunakan telunjuknya, berusaha untuk berpikir,

"Hmm—bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku diculik oleh orang jahat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mencarimu dan membunuh orang jahat itu! Enak saja dia menculik permata yang sangat berharga bagiku," Baekhyun tersipu, "Eyy..dasar gombal!'

"Selanjutnya kau yang bertanya," Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan bumbu kedalam masakannya kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir,

"Baiklah—hmm..bagaimana kalau aku berubah menjadi buruk rupa dan tidak menarik lagi. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu! Lagipula kalau kau menjadi buruk rupa, aku akan bersedia menciummu dan kau akan berubah lagi menjadi pangeran yang sangat tampan!" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dari kekasih mungilnya itu, 'ia benar-benar sangat imut.

Baekhyun melanjutkan permainan mereka, 'ia terlihat begitu serius untuk mencari pertanyaan yang akan diberikan kepada Chanyeol, sekian beberapa detik 'ia lalu mengangguk—sudah mendapatkan pertanyaan.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau nanti aku digigit zombie dan berubah menjadi zombie. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol memasang wajah seriusnya kemudian 'ia mengarahkan spatulanya kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sedang duduk langsung melebarkan matanya,

"Aku. akan. membunuhmu!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan lantang, Baekhyun kemudian melepar botol susu stroberinya yang sudah kosong kearah Chanyeol,

"Dasar kejam!" Baekhyun memajukkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya kedada, Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol kemudian melangkah kearah Baekhyun, "Ja—masakan sudah selesai, silahkan tuan zombie memakannya." Baekhyun mencibir, "Hff menyebalkan,"

Baekhyun menatap masakan didepannya dengan tatapan berbinar karena 'ia sudah tidak sabar memakannya, "Apa nama masakan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar,

"Sosis Ceye!" Jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk. 'ia kemudian mengambil garpu dan mulai memakan sosis tersebut. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun antusias,

"Bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menguyah pelan sosis tersebut sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja seakan-akan 'ia sedang menjadi juri di _Master Chef_.

Baekhyun kemudian menyeringai, "Hmm.." Chanyeol tetap menatap lurus Baekhyun, "Sosisnya lumayan enak, tapi.." Baekhyun memberikan jeda, Chanyeol tetap serius mendengarkannya.

"Tapi..lebih enak sosis ceye yang asli yang setiap malam aku makan," Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, Baekhyun tertawa.

Memang benar kata Suho, mereka pasangan yang unik.

 **tbc—**

 **W** ah udah genap 10 bulan ga bikin ff jadi kaku HAHAH

Hari ini adalah hari jadi Kyungsoo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY ULTIMATE BABY!

jangan lupa untuk mampir ke akun **KFF2K17** ya! karena sekarang lagi ngadain party kaisoo's fanfiction untuk merayakan hari jadi Kai dan Kyungsoo!

Oiya, untuk abjad selanjutnya akan beda couple ya.

 **A—I** for _Chanbaek_

 **J—R** _for Kaisoo_

 **S—Z** _for Hunhan_

 ** _See you! Luvya!_**

 ** _—_** ** _nininguin_**


End file.
